


Backstory Blah

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Ayakashi, Foundlings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Jessica does not like Kaname, and as a result of it therefore sends someone to attack him (she's human in this one). Natsume finds out later on that she, in fact, is the one that sent Nana to attack him. What will he do to her, once he finds her? There might also be some Seiji x Natori in here.





	Backstory Blah

\------

Kaname Tanuma, a boy with black hair and soft, gentle eyes, smiled as he waved bye to his best friend, Takashi Natsume. Yes, he the holder of the Book of Friends, none other then him. Natsume smiled himself as he waved back, chuckling softly and seeming rather happy he had such a friend. He headed for his home, ignoring the tinily niggling feeling that there was something about to go wrong...Meanwhile, Tanuma headed for the temple, making it back safe and not taking notice of the shadowy figure that was following him...He tilted his head as he heard a swishing sound behind him, then yelped as he heard something rushing from behind and ducked down, spinning round and coming face to face with a large male that had a hood pulled over his face, attached to a black zipped up jacket that hid his body, and what must be all his weapons. The hooded jacket wearing man hit him and cut him in multiple places, before finally deciding to take out the cloth and knock him out cold. Task accomplished, the man brought him to a nearby hospital, left him outside it, contacted the boy's father, then vanished once more without a trace. Apparently the man hadn't been human, ever, because when they brought Kaname inside they discovered several things broken and or fractured. His father rushed to be by his side.

Natsume heard the phone ringing, and he quickly hurried to answer it. However, he froze and dropped the phone at the words the priest spoke, of his best friend's condition. He rushed from the hallway, his adoptive parents concerned but just letting him go. Gasping, panting breaths released into the somewhat cool air, he bolted across grass and streets in desperate need to reach the hospital. As the large building finally came into view, he trembled as fear for his friend's life finally began to make itself known, starting out just with the shivers that wracked his body but gradually growing. A whimper he didn't know he held left his lips as he ran inside and got the room number. He rushed down hallways until he finally reached the room the other young man was being kept in until he healed. Screams of the boy's name wanted to rip loose of his body, however he refused to allow for such a thing. Meanwhile, as he finally got the courage to enter, his adoptive mother contacted Natori to ask if he'd try and find Natsume, to be sure the boy was okay. "He rushed out of here in quite a panic." Shigeru added. Natori softly said "Ma'am, sir, I will try my best." Shigeru and his wife thanked him and hung up. Sighing, Natori contacted Seiji (though he did not want to), figuring two people were better then one, especially if it were him.

The raven haired Exorcist answered promptly, just as Natori had expected him to do. It was something he would expect of the man even if he were sick or had been injured. Shaking his head, the lighter haired man hummed as Seiji said "Yes." Shuuichi sighed as he answered the taller man, and Seiji blinked on his end then smirked as he said "Natori, what a surprise that you would call me." Natori only snorted in disdain, rolling his eyes as he shook his head. "Yeah, I called you. Get over it...It is about Natsume." At this, Seiji froze on his end, but just as quickly he composed himself again and said "And what is it about the young Natsume boy?" Shuuichi sighed as he said "His adoptive parents said he left their house in a panic...I need help to find him." Hearing the clatter of a phone colliding with a hard surface, he said "Matoba? Matoba!" and heard silence for a few seconds. Seiji cleared his throat, saying "Right. Be right there..." Shuuichi had to wonder how he knew where he was, shuddering at the idea the guy had planted something on him the last time they'd seen one another. Shrugging it off, he waited for the taller man to arrive there, to where he was.

He was surprised, to say the least, when he saw the young female dog that was tagging along at Matoba's heels, especially when he saw the very familiar brown Griffin walking behind them...Definitely a familiar Griffin, if a bit much older then he remembered him to be. Shaking his head, he thought that Matoba probably kept the Griffin, since it, he, had belonged to [i]her[/i]. Swallowing around a lump as he remembered, he sighed softly as he approached Seiji, though Seiji was already approaching him. He drew a hand through his hair as it had become somewhat messy, and asked "What, you gonna use Aidan or that dog to scent him out?" Seiji snorted as he said "Yeah...That is exactly what I am going to do." Shuuichi blinked in surprise at this, then growled "Impertinent as ever, I see..." and Seiji said "Oh, no. I just thought you would know." Shuuichi rolled his eyes, growling "Can it...Okay, then have them do their thing." The dog barked and wagged her tail as she trotted up to Natori, sniffing at him then licking his hand. He tilted his head as he looked at her, then glanced at Aidan as the Griffin shrieked softly and the dog ran back to him. They began to move off, and the humans followed.

Meanwhile, Nana, the man that had harmed Kaname, hummed as he looked at Jessica, the redhead that had hired him to harm the Tanuma boy. "The Tanuma brat is in the hospital." Nana said, and Jessica nodded as she softly said "Good." She dismissed Nana with a wave of her hand, and the dark haired male yanked the hood from his head, revealing a pair of furry wolf ears and a wolf tail. He shifted to his other form, that a large black and white wolf, and ran off to the woods to hunt up something for a snack. Jessica, on the other hand, turned and headed back down the dirt pathway, knowing the Ayakashi would be back later to guard the home from the front yard, and safe in this knowledge she headed for that home, her home. At the same time, the dog and Griffin had led the Matoba and Natori men to the hospital that Kaname had been put into a room in, and Aidan whined as he looked at Seiji. Turning into his miniaturized form, he curled his claws around the collar Seiji had put on the dog, and hid himself there, as Seiji pulled out a vest like thing that said 'Therapy dog' and put it on the dog. They headed inside the hospital.

Takashi was sitting in a chair beside the bed, gripping Kaname's hand and leaning his head against their joined hands, eyes shut tight as he fought against the whimpers and tears. The priest kept quiet as he saw his son's best friend doing what he was doing, and he sat down in the chair at the other side of the bed. Seiji was just as silent as he walked in and stood by the inside of the door, Shuuichi walking over to Natsume and gently touching the young man on the shoulder. Takashi jumped, startled, and glanced at the man then whimpered (finally) as his eyes filled with tears. Natori softly said "Oh, Natsume..." and held open his arms to hug him. The female dog moved away from Seiji, trotting to the boy on the bed and licking a hand then going to the crying boy and nuzzling under his hand. He blinked in surprise as he looked down at the dog, then nodded at Natori and allowed the man to hug him from over the chair. As the dog nuzzled at his hand, and the warmth of the older man reached him, his tears subsided to silent hiccups and he spoke. "They said he has breaks and fractures, and there was some internal bleeding. He was found at the hospital entrance...."

"Sounds like someone deliberately harmed him, then decided they had a heart and left him outside the hospital so he at least would not die..." Seiji spoke up now. Natori shot him a look, then sighed as he rubbed Natsume's back a moment before Natsume lightly pushed him away. "I want to go try and find out who it was..." he said, with a rather serious glare on his face as he fought back a growl at the thought that there was someone out there that had actually wanted to harm his friend. The lighter haired Exorcist ran a hand through his hair, then said "I suppose we could..." The female dog sniffed at the boy again, and even though the people had bathed him to get rid of blood and such she still caught the faintest traces of another's scent on him... Growling, she leaped back and ran out the door. "Follow Jessica!" Seiji said, not realizing he'd slipped up and said her real name... Shuuichi blinked and stared at him as if he'd just grown two more heads and sprouted wings, then shook his head as he ran after the Matoba that ran after the Natsume that ran after the dog.

She led them all the way down the road from the hospital, onto a dusty road that appeared to need a street sweeping, then onto a dirt road and through a field, to another smaller field and through this one as well. Just as the panting Takashi wondered when they would stop, or maybe take a break, the she dog suddenly veered off and ran into the woods, the guys quick to follow. As she halted in some bushes, they dropped down and looked out to survey the scene and saw...the black and white wolf with his kill, the deer quite a prize as it could feed Jessica and her entire family (that which she had accumulated of canines and humans and such). Shuuichi stared at the dog, then Natsume said "That...That wolf hurt Tanuma?" The she dog gave a quick nod, and Seiji shrugged as he said "Maybe it's an Ayakashi with a human form." Natsume tilted his head, then Natori said "Huh...that could be." They watched the wolf as he hefted the deer across his back, then they silently crept after him in a single file line, Matoba now carrying the dog in his arms as they went.

The black and white wolf huffed and panted as he reached the path, now speeding up to a trot and going down the dirt path that led to the road that ran past the property on which Jessica (#2)'s house sat. She hummed and tilted her head as she watched the wolf emerge from the road, and he trotted over the grass of the yard and dropped the deer at her feet, causing her to smile as she crouched and put her arms around him, kissing his nose and softly saying "Thank you, Nana. It's a good catch." The wolf nodded at her, then his ears laid back and he snarled as he span round to stare at the roadway. Jessica yelped as some strange paper dolls forming a line flew at her, and Nana snarled as he leaped and caught the front one in the middle, clawing and biting at them to try and rip them apart. "Nana!" Jessica (#2) yelped, "Nana, stop! Those are paper dolls! They can hurt you!" The black and white wolf huffed and growled softly as he dropped the paper doll string, only for it to whip around Jessica and catch her by the waist and the middle of her body. She yelped as she was pulled away.

Nana snarled and leaped off after the paper dolls, but found that they moved too fast for her. He stopped and howled as he realized he had just lost the one person he had vowed to never allow to be placed in danger, because he had already failed the love of his life and so many others long ago...Meanwhile, as Jessica was dragged away, she could hear the anguished howls for a moment, and feeling her own pain at the message she got from that she screamed, and struggled to break free of the paper dolls that held her and carried her off. She growled as she flailed about, or at least attempted to, as the paper dolls were wrapping her body tight and leaving no room for movement. She squeaked and gasped as a moment later she thumped against the ground, apparently having met her destination, er, the paper dolls' destination. She glanced up and saw a young man with pale blondish hair, and two older young men, one with dark blondish hair and one with raven black hair. She snarled as she glared at them, then glanced over towards where she knew the direction to her house to be, hearing faintly still the howls of her wolf Ayakashi and whimpering softly before glowering at the guys again.

Natsume studied the red haired girl, not getting any sense from her or anything, and therefore he knew she was a human. Seiji looked at Takashi, then looked at Shuuichi, whom looked at him before looking at Takashi. Takashi looked at Seiji, then looked at Shuuichi, before looking at the female before them again. He studied her a moment more, then growled softly as he said "Did you hurt my friend? Or, send that Ayakashi to hurt him?" She turned her gaze away from the boy, and he narrowed his eyes then glanced at the two older males. Natori looked at Matoba, whom nodded, and said "I think we should take her back to my apartment, or perhaps your house or Matoba's place, until she gives some sort of answer." Takashi noded as he said "Alright." and Natori again commanded the paper dolls, which floated Jessica through the air. The redhead growled softly as she again struggled against the cursed (cur-said, not curs-d) things, but again her movement was prohibited and she soon gave up. She bared her teeth a bit, then closed her eyes and settled down, or seemed to.

She growled again as she soon found herself moving more towards the ground just a bit, and guessed they had reached the property of whomever they'd decided would keep her. She looked up to see a large house, and lots of land, and was sure there was a temple here somewhere, or a shrine or something. She growled as Seiji said "Thank you for the honor of being the one to keep our...'guest'." Shuuichi rolled his eyes, but said nothing.  
/Screw it, two month skip, was tired\  
(See post titled Just random)   
Natsume had left in quite a huff, going to the hospital where he sat with Kaname again. He jumped in surprise when moments later, the hand he held squeezed his. He glanced over to see that Kaname's eyes were open, their gentle hues focusing on him and again, tears began to roll down his cheeks. "Natsume, you probably won't like this, but I want you to take me to Matoba's house, to talk to that girl. Yes, when you guys were talking those few times, I heard you saying about her." Natsume narrowed his eyes, but sighed as he nodded at his friend, and one of the nurse's drove them there, then helped get Kaname in the wheelchair, which Takashi then wheeled up the pathway and called for Natori, to help get Kaname into the house. As Natori carried Kaname over to where Matoba and Jessica (2) were, Takashi lingered in the doorway of the room, jumping when the dog Jessica brushed up against him, and smiling down at her as he pet her.

Meanwhile, Jessica the human pushed into Seiji, hiding her face and gripping his shirt. Kaname looked at her, then smiled as he softly said "You sent that guy to attack me, because you saw my dad and I were happy, and this hurt you, didn't you? You were... upset because your own family left you all alone, with no one?" The redhead growled, and Seiji said "She told me that she didn't want to leave here, because her own parents abandoned her as a baby, but I am much like a father figure to her." Kaname nodded, then softly said "Come on, you can tell us. And by the way, even if Takashi there never forgives you, I forgive you." He felt her flinch as he lay one of his hands on top of her red haired head, and she looked up at him with brown eyes now starting to glisten with tears. "I...I was abandoned as a baby, left behind...tossed away like nothing...I was miserable for ten years, until Nana there found me out on those streets, and he took me in. He took care of me, and helped find us a house, and I found all those animals and Ayakashi, and a rare few humans too, to take care of, with his help. But...But when I saw you and your father *hic* I was just...just so *hic* upset, and I got mad and had Nana *sniffle* attack you, to make someone else feel as bad *sniffle* as I once had to and...*sniffle* I'm...I'm...I'm so so-so-sorry!" she whimpered, now crying at the end of all that. Kaname chuckled as he said "It's alright..." and again placed his hand on her head, she closing her eyes and they patiently waited for her tears to subside. When they had, Kaname said "You mentioned a Nana? I bet he's missing you...Natsume?" The other boy sighed, and with a groan said "Fine!"

-small skip-  
"Nana? Nana." the redhead called, as she looked about her yard and didn't see the black and white wolf. Natori had gone inside with Seiji, and now all her 'family' were gathered outside with them, helping carry all her stuff as it had been decided she (and her beloved ones) were going to live with Seiji, now that she and he had bonded. However, there had been no sign of the one called Nana being in there. "Nana. Nana! ...Nana!!" she called, and jumped in surprise as a dark shape hurtled at her. She heard the whimpering whines, and said "Nana!" 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I vowed I'd protect you forever, and then those people got you!' he whined into her hair, and she said "Aw, Nana." and held him, rocking as she pet his fur on his back and neck. He slowly began to calm down, and his tail began to wag, and she gasped as he pushed her down and began to lick her, sniffing her all over as well to make sure she was really alright.

He growled as he looked up, finally noticing them, and she said "Hush! Turn human." and stood back up. He huffed as he did, and when they noticed the ears atop his head (the hood is always down when he turns back, he has to put it up himself) Kaname's eyes widened and Takashi made a very small sound. "This is Nana, he is a wolf Ayakashi. People can see his human form, and for some reason the ears too, so he has to hide them under the hood." Jessica the human said. Kaname nodded, then softly said "Let's get all you guys back to your new home." Jessica nodded as she looked at him, squeaking when Nana lifted her for a moment then set her back down pretty abruptly. Shaking her head, she smiled as she walked hand in hand with him, until the group had reached the big house and all the other ones that were there, the 'family' making noises of awe and wonder as they stared at it. Nana turned back to wolf form, and Jessica knelt to look into his eyes then kissed him on the head as she always had done, since she was very young.

Jessica smiled as she pet his head, then hummed softly as she said "Come on, guys!" The place was so large that there were plenty of rooms in it, as the only ones who usually were in the Main house were Matoba and his Shiki, and at times Nanase although Seiji had pointed out the small house they'd built on the lands at her request. "The old lady likes her peace and quiet." Seiji had once joked. The Ayakashi, animals, and humans let out sounds of joy that they had a much bigger place to play and such now, and they ran inside one by one or in their small groups, and Seiji said "Any room but the kitchen, washroom, laundry room, library, the two rooms with name plates above them, and the room with the black door!" They huffed as they nodded or made noise, then continued to go inside and find their own rooms. As they did that, Shuuichi sighed as Seiji motioned to him, and together they headed to the Matoba's room without a word, one of the two doors with a nameplate, the other being Jessica the human's room. Jessica the dog barked as she followed. Later that night, the moans of a certain actor could be heard, even at a certain distance from the mansion.

Might continue elsewhere, since I need to bring Nana's children back  
For now  
End


End file.
